In a Cold Cold Night
by Kirah69
Summary: Una fría noche en un pequeño pueblo de Alaska y a los miembros de la unidad les toca compartir habitaciones. Basado en el capítulo 21 de la temporada 5 Exit Wounds .


—Compartiremos habitación—anunció Hotch.

4 habitaciones para los 7 miembros de la Unidad. Solo uno podría dormir solo. Reid asumió que sería una de las chicas, pero García se ofreció a dormir con Morgan después de que este hiciera una broma sobre él que no entendió.

Reclamando su derecho por edad, Rossi se quedó con la habitación individual. Eso significaba que Reid dormiría con Hotch. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, nunca le había tocado compartir habitación con su jefe. Sabía que era ridículo estar nervioso, no iba a ser diferente de dormir en la misma habitación con Morgan como ya había hecho otras veces.

Hotch se quedó un momento hablando con el sheriff mientras los demás subían a las habitaciones así que no tuvieron oportunidad de escoger. Cuando entraron en la única habitación que quedaba, se encontraron una cama de matrimonio no demasiado grande y una chimenea estropeada.

—Pu-puedo dormir en el suelo—sugirió Reid, mirando de reojo la estrecha cama. Estaba seguro de que incluso se le saldrían los pies por delante.

—Estamos en Alaska. ¿Crees que es posible dormir en el suelo sin congelarse cuando ni siquiera podemos encender la chimenea? No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Hotch cogió su bolsa y sacó un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera. Reid ya estaba sorprendido de verle sin traje, con varias capas de ropa gruesa como todos los demás –se había quedado mirándole fijamente en varias ocasiones sin darse cuenta, era una imagen tan poco habitual que quería grabarla en su mente–, y ahora iba a verle con una ropa tan informal. Tal vez compartir habitación no fuera tan malo después de todo.

Mientras Hotch se metía en el baño para cambiarse, Reid lo hizo en la habitación. Echó otra manta que encontró en el armario sobre la cama. Intentó no mirar cuando Hotch salió del baño, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se veía tan diferente sin su traje formal, tan relajado, tan... poco como su jefe. Por alguna razón, los nervios que sentía se fueron disipando.

Hotch se metió en la cama, en el lado izquierdo, sin decir palabra y Reid se metió en el otro lado. Espalda contra espalda, al borde de la cama para no tocarse. Sentían escalofríos a pesar de estar cubiertos con un par de mantas.

Apagaron la luz, pero la habitación no quedó completamente a oscuras. Las ventanas no tenían persianas y entraban algunos haces de luz exterior a través de las contraventanas.

—Buenas noches, Hotch—se sintió de algún modo obligado a decir.

—Buenas noches—respondió Hotch secamente.

Reid sintió que estaba siendo algo más frío de lo habitual, pero lo achacó a que estaba preocupado por el caso que tenían entre manos. En un pueblo tan pequeño debería ser fácil capturar al sudes, no había muchos candidatos, y aun así se les escapaba. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Sería difícil sabiendo que tenía a su jefe justo tras él.

Cuando Hotch sintió que la respiración de Reid se volvía suave y constante, se dio la vuelta lentamente. Los ondulados cabellos rozaron su rostro. Aaron inspiró profundamente. Un olor dulce, afrutado. Se acercó un poco más hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron levemente. Eso era suficiente, no pensaba hacer más. Si Reid se despertaba, podría excusarse simplemente con que se había movido mientras dormía. Sabía que no era momento para pensar en eso, para explorar los deseos que había estado conteniendo durante años, pero jamás tendría otra oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Spencer.

Entonces, Reid se acomodó contra él con un suspiro en medio de su sueño. Aaron se puso tenso. Por un momento temió que despertara, pero no lo hizo. Deslizó un brazo por su cintura y dejó la mano casualmente sobre su vientre. Esa postura se sentía tan natural, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente mientras sumergía el rostro en sus suaves cabellos.

—¿Hotch?—fue apenas un susurro, solo audible en el completo silencio de la habitación.

Aaron no respondió, no se movió, quizás pudiera fingir que estaba dormido. Si Reid se percató de la posición en la que estaban, no dijo nada, simplemente se volvió a dormir. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Unos minutos después, cuando estuvo seguro de que dormía profundamente, movió la mano sobre su vientre. Primero lo acarició por encima de la tela de su jersey, solo observando si había alguna reacción, pero no la hubo. Bajó la mano para meterla por debajo de la ropa y entonces notó el bulto en los pantalones. Lo palpó con suavidad. Sí, Spencer estaba empezando a ponerse duro. No sabía si esa reacción era a él o a ser tocado, pero le daba igual. Frotó el miembro sobre la ropa, adivinando su delgada forma.

La respiración de Spencer se volvió un punto más acelerada, pero siguió durmiendo. Aaron sentía la temperatura de su propio cuerpo aumentar, ya no hacía tanto frío en la habitación. _Para ya, no puedes hacer esto, es acoso, violación, si se despierta..._ se repetía una y otra vez, sabiendo el gran error que estaba cometiendo, que podía costarle todo lo que tenía. Y, aun así, no fue capaz de detenerse. Deslizó la mano bajo la ropa interior y envolvió el miembro con ella. Comenzó a frotarlo lentamente, de arriba abajo, girando los dedos cuando llegaba a la punta. Spencer suspiraba de vez en cuando y la verga palpitaba en su mano, pero no se despertaba. Aaron poco a poco cogía confianza al tiempo que su falo se ponía cada vez más duro. Se masturbaría en cuanto terminara de hacérselo a Reid. O quizás no hiciera falta. Estaba tan excitado, tan fascinado por tener el miembro de su compañero en la mano, que creía poder correrse en ese momento en sus pantalones como un adolescente. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando aquello, observando al joven mientras sus sentimientos crecían sin dejar que nadie se percatara, que le costaba hacerse a la idea. No era recíproco y sabía que nunca lo sería, pero en ese momento le daba igual.

Siguió masturbando a Spencer, sintiendo los fluidos preseminales manchar su mano, ayudando a que fuera más placentero para el joven dormido. Aceleró el ritmo y el cuerpo en sus brazos se agitó. Aún estaba dormido, quizás soñando sobre lo que le estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a la estimulación moviendo sus caderas y tensando sus extremidades. Era tan lindo, tan adorable, si pudiera mirarle a los ojos... pero quizás aquello le excitara aún más, y sabía lo degenerado que resultaba. Se estaba convirtiendo en uno de esos hombres a los que encarcelaba, pero ya reflexionaría sobre ello cuando terminara.

Sus pensamientos volaron de su mente cuando Spencer gimió dulcemente y presionó la espalda contra él al correrse en su mano. Aaron se quedó inmóvil al verle entreabrir los ojos mientras jadeaba, pero volvió a cerrarlos sin tan siquiera mirarle. Se tumbó boca abajo y se acomodó. Aaron jugó con la simiente entre sus dedos. Se la llevó a los labios y lamió una gota. Era la primera vez que probaba a un hombre, quería lamerlo todo porque era de Spencer, pero pensó un mejor uso para ello.

Se incorporó lentamente, apartó la manta y se arrodilló sobre Reid, con las piernas a ambos lados de sus muslos. Le bajó los pantalones con cuidado de no despertarle y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver su redondo y pálido trasero. Tan perfecto como se lo había imaginado. Se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente. Entonces, separó sus nalgas con una mano y untó con la otra el semen sobre la entrada. Sintió su miembro palpitar al tocar el apretado agujero, pero ya no se preocupó del suspiro que soltó Reid. Después de masturbarle estaría exhausto y ahora sí se habría quedado profundamente dormido.

Se atrevió a introducir un dedo atravesando la fuerte resistencia y no pudo contener un gruñido al imaginar cómo sería sentir ese estrecho calor alrededor de su polla. Spencer se tensó por un momento, pero enseguida volvió a relajarse. Comenzó a mover el dedo en su interior lentamente, abriéndolo con suavidad. Tan, tan caliente... y virgen. Estaba seguro, nadie había entrado ahí y probablemente ni siquiera Reid jugaba con su trasero. Dejó caer un poco de saliva sobre la entrada y lo penetró con otro dedo. Spencer gimió con dulzura y separó un poco las piernas. Murmuró algo en su sueño y se quedó tranquilo.

Aaron siguió moviendo los dedos en su interior, abriéndolos en tijera para dilatar sus paredes, mientras acariciaba sus nalgas y sus caderas con la otra mano para relajarlo. Se lo estaba planteando seriamente, entrar en él, ser abrazado por el cálido interior de Spencer, estar sumergido en él.

Metió un tercer dedo y, apenas lo hizo, los sacó todos. Ya no podía aguantar más. Se inclinó, con un brazo apoyado junto a su cabeza, y presionó la punta de la verga contra su estrada. Solo un poco de fuerza y lo penetró. Spencer soltó un largo quejido tensando los hombros. Aaron se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que Reid se relajó. Y comenzó a moverse muy, muy lento. Entró hasta el fondo sin detenerse. Podría llegar más profundo en otra posición, pero no era necesario. Estaba a punto de correrse solo estando dentro. Siguió moviéndose, entrando y saliendo del apretado agujero, con su rostro acariciando los sedosos cabellos. Spencer gemía en sus sueños, completamente inerte bajo él. Quería hacerle gritar de placer y que se aferrara a él desesperado, pero, ya que no podía tener aquello, esto era mejor que nada.

—Spencer... te quiero... Lo siento, Spencer...—le susurró, incapaz de arrepentirse del todo.

Se vino en su interior, en lo más profundo, besando los hermosos cabellos. Permaneció inmóvil durante un momento, sin querer apartarse del joven, y finalmente salió de su interior. Le colocó los pantalones y volvió a tumbarse en su lado, tapando a ambos con las mantas. De algún modo había conseguido que no despertara, con suerte no se daría cuenta tampoco al día siguiente. Pero, incluso si lo descubría, estaba satisfecho con eso, asumiría el castigo que le impusieran porque al fin había conseguido lo que llevaba tantos años deseando, o al menos parte de ello.

El caso estaba resuelto y además habían conseguido evitar que medio pueblo masacrara al asesino. Que se lo mereciera o no eso era otro asunto. Y, además, Hotch estaba seguro a esas alturas ya de que Reid no tenía ni idea de lo que le había hecho mientras dormía. Se sentía aliviado, no por haberse salido con la suya sino porque su falta de control no afectaría al equipo.

En el avión de vuelta a casa, cuando todos estaban medio dormidos o centrados en sus cosas, Reid salió del baño y se sentó junto a Hotch con un libro en las manos. Miró un momento a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie le oiría, y entonces se inclinó hacia su jefe.

—La próxima vez, no te corras dentro mientras estamos en una misión, es bastante incómodo—le susurró, y empezó a leer como si nada.

Hotch le miró con ojos desorbitaos. Vio un rubor en sus mejillas aunque su expresión parecía impasible mientras leía. Oh, Reid sí que sabía lo que le había hecho y no solo eso, estaba invitándole a que lo repitiera. No pudo contener una sonrisa. Quizás había conseguido más de lo que pensaba.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero vuestros comentarios ^^

Para más fanfics y yaoi, visita mi fansub: .com


End file.
